validfandomcom-20200214-history
Primal Mewtwo
Characters * Primal (Mega) Mewtwo Y * Allegiance: Neutral good, Swift (the trainer) |- |} Development Pokemon Chaos is an original idea, and animation/game idea where Swift (the trainer) replaces all the other main characters of the original Pokemon series. Personality Cold, yet wise and loyal. Originally mentioned to only care about itself, after a long period of time in the Cave of Cold (the only Cave mentioned in the story line). It then becomes very loyal to trainer Swift who ironically started off as a trainer 4 years after the average Pokemon Trainer, yet becomes a very notable trainer. Powers and Abilities (Extended) Primal Mewtwo XY (Primal Mega Mewtwo XY) completely outclasses all other Pokemon, second to only ZU Mewtwo who was second to only PN Arceus. Mewtwo is nigh-omnipotent (PMXY Mewtwo is Nigh-Omnipotent). Abilities include master time manipulation, master space manipulation, and reversal manipulation. All moves are 100% accurate and/or super effective. While stat moves all do not miss or fail to use. All non bug moves are increased by 500 damage. However this Mewtwo usually relies on Shadow Ball, Calm Mind, and Psycho Boost. But if it "sees" a threat it will immediately use a greater power of its own. Transformations (All Forms) * Primal (Mega) Mewtwo Y * Mew * Primal Mega Mewtwo X * Primal Mega Mewtwo XY * Mega Mewtwo X (default) * Mega Mewtwo Y (default) * Mewtwo * (The transformations below this exact Mewtwo did not acquire. It was an alternate Primal Mewtwo that achieved these forms but had not gotten the chance to use the form in battle after Shadow defeated Swift). * ZU-1: Fusion of any EER Pokemon along with another Primal Pokemon of the same type (Psychic / Psychic). * ZU-2: Transcendent transformation of any Pokemon that had past the stage/transformation of "evolution split reversion" (EER). This transformation does not use two Pokemon and is double the power and speed of ZU-1 but is more difficult to obtain. * ZU-3: Triples the power, speed, and sp.atk, sp.def, and def. of ZU-3's completed transformation/form. * ZU-4: Quadruples all base states (of ZU-3 form/transformation), speed, power/charge power, and damage output of ZU-4 but can only be used for five minutes maximum, during any battle. * Altered Forme: Primal Mega Mewtwo Y (only this main Mewtwo / the main one here, obtained this form): Its forme in the reverse world. Mewtwo's special attack is increased by its sp.def but defense is lowered by its attack. * (All transformation/forms below "Pokedex", except defaults, and Primal Mega Mewtwo Y). Pokemon Chaos Pokemon Chaos Story - "I now see situation of all whom were birth, and/or your birth, were the only idea that had a major significance on the time-stream. Since the trainer (Swift), died for his most trusted friend - The Pokemon Raichu. All (that) matters after that memorial, is evolution and hope. You determines who you are within and without life. Climatically, your existence which you are or once been." - Primal Mewtwo Y (after witnessing birth of an event (time-span between Raichu starting out has Pichu (after hatching from an egg), evolving to Pikachu, and Raichu, strengthening its connection with Swift since becoming a Pikachu, mega evolving and witnessing Swift get in the way of Primal Groudon's attack), and Raichu Mega evolving after Swift / the trainer had blocked off a Primal Groudon's attack). Mega Raichu proceeds to defeat Primal Groudon, and Primal Mewtwo Y proceeds to defeat Mega Genesect. Then Primal Mewtwo Y reverts to Mega Mewtwo Y and reverts to Mewtwo then evolves to Mega Mewtwo X then has a reversion to Primal Mewtwo X. It (also), then is willingly caught by Swift's great ball, and becomes Swift's trainer. However, Swift keeps it out if its Poke-ball immediately, ensuring (new) Mewtwo's trust. Mewtwo swares to protect and/or help Swift to colder than no - end. Trivia: * This Mewtwo was the actual original Mew, then became Mewtwo (though it appears starting off as Mewtwo in the "First Arc". * First Arc: (a blueish) Mewtwo, is alone and traveling an alternate dimension of the Pokemon world (after being stuck in a very very very intensely cold cave for a millennia after being defeated by an Articuno). A Combusken under the ownership of an unknown trainer (Shadow E.), heats up the cave and purposely defrosts Mewtwo. Mewtwo angered by his long ago loss, immediately attacks Combusken with a Shadow Ball. Combusken dodges its attack and Mewtwo realizes its speed and attack was greatly weakened since being trapped in the ice-berg so long. Mewtwo still cold is attacked by combusken's flamethrow. Mewtwo is knocked back, noticing its state it is about to apologize and ask for the fight to stop but stops himself knowing he'll be caught. Combusken uses a fire blast and Mewtwo is hit again (Mewtwo: 2 Hp left). Mewtwo uses a Psychic and barely manages to stun combusken. Then it teleports out of the cave. Combusken left confused returns to its pokeball. Shadow E. was greatly angered by this. Only his lower half of his face is shown grinding his teeth. Another trainer Kate (voice) is heard (squeakily), "You Missed. You missed". Shadow continues to grind his teeth, saying "you're no longer with me", sends out a Blastoise and and attacks Kate, but Kate's Lugia blocks the attack barely taking damage. She smirks and laugh. But Shadow claims and promises to himself and her, "one day, I'll catch a legendary Pokemon and defeat your Lugia". Returns blastoise to his Pokeball and leaves the cave. Kate flies off on her Lugia. * Shadow Eiphiner. - A mysterious trainer who seeks to catch mythical and legendary Pokemon. His intention for doing this is actually known (by Kate). He wants to defeat her, create a Pokemon organization, and overtake the Elite Four System. (But he wants to start a war is why he's really doing it, Kate does not know this and no-other trainer at the time does). * end First Arc episode 1 * during first arc Shadow catches all gen 1 legendary birds and gen 2 rare Pokemon but not legendary. * Filler Arc - The ep's where Swift is training Pichu * Quick Arc - Swift is training Raichu, and the Mewtwo incident. Captures Mewtwo * Combatant Arc - Swift travels the Sinnoh and Unova regions becoming the champion and champion of the reverse world (Cyrus had been a Elite Four in the Reverse world Elite Four). * Shadow finds Swift (after Swift traveled Johto (after Kanto), Hoenn, and Sinnoh regions. Shadow challenges Swift with a Mega Blastoise in a 1 on 1 battle. Swift chooses Mega Raichu and quickly overpowers Shadow's Mega Blastoise. Dissatisfied, Shadow "vanishes" using a darkrai and returns to training in the Sinnoh region. Swift exists using a celebi and travels back in time (to the Kanto region). Swift witnesses Shadow barely missing to catch a Mewtwo (his newfound Mewtwo). He travels back in time again to the prehistoic era when Primal Mewtwo Y defeated about 9,999 Pokemon. Celebi returns Swift to the changingly Hoenn timeline. Swift meets May, Brendan, Wallace, Steven, and Pyramid King Brandon. After Brendan defeats all frontier Brains. Swift uses Mega Raichu, Mega Genesect, and Primal Mewtwo Y, and max revives to defeat all trainers Pokemon, soloing each of them. Brendan the most surprised out of all of them demands a rematch 2 on 2. Brendan uses a Primal Kyogre and is quickly outmatched by Mega Raichu. Brendan's Speed forme deoxys then defeats Mega Raichu and Mega Genesect but loses to Mewtwo in Mega Mewtwo X evolution. Brendan shocked flies away. And the rest of the characters flee. Giratina shows up and returns Swift to the reverse world where swift becomes the Reverse Emperor after defeated the Reverse Queen. * Filler: Swift vs Reverse Queen: 1 on 1 Match Reverse Queen vs Brendan as soon as returning to the reverse world. Reverse Queen (Flowertiara), sends out a Primal Regigigas. Swift uses Primal Mewtwo Y which easily defeats the Regigigas and RQ Flowertiara. She quickly grants him the RE position and vanishes. * "A bond that strong, is unmatchable. Unless it was the prehistoric era. No - it can go beyond a Mega Prehistoric era. Honor to you." - RQ Flowertiara (after being defeated) * Swift takes the Pokemon Reverse Emperor position. * Arc III ends * Arc IV starts * Swift defeats all other main pokemon protagonists one vs 1, champions, frontier brains and special classed trainers. He then proceeds to defeat Mega Arceus. Then proceeds to defeat Primal Arceus. Thirdly proceeds to barely overcome Primal Mega Arceus. But loses to Primal Arceus X. * Arc 5 starts. Swift decides to train again and boost Primal Mega Mewtwo Y to level 90. He then challenges Primal Mega Arceus Y and wins. But(still) loses to Primal Arceus X. * Arc 6 starts and Swift trains his Mega Raichu until level 100 by challenging and defeated every trainer in every region. He then finally overcomes Primal Arceus X but loses to Primal Arceus XY. Arceus XY tells him is power is astonishing but he cannot surpass him. * Arc 7 * Swift continuously trains Mewtwo in his Mew state, pushing Its Mewtwo state to an previously unreachable level of 101. It then gives its vitamins in its Mega Mewtwo Y state. It "reverses" itself back into its Primal Mewtwo Y State (Now Primal Mewtwo Y2/Primal Mewtwo Y level 101). * Arc 8 Swift uses all of his Pokemon (including 90% of all Pokemon from 90% of each region, individually, and his 3 main Pokemon which help him to stop the hidden (original) war in Kanto. * Arc 9 * Swift with PMY2 defeats PAXY. Arceus reverts to base Arceus original state and gives the pallate to swift claiming his reign is no more. Swift accepts the pallete and Arceus vanishes after leaving a (Primal) Dialga egg behind. * Finisher Arc - Swift using Primal Dialga's (after reaching lv 80), newfound ability: All control over the current time-line (Timeline Render), is able to change all of time. Swift returns to the Prehistoric era and aids Primal Mewtwo Y into defeating the Prehistoric Pokemon and finally defeated the last legendary there (Zaptops, lv90). Swift catches Zaptops and original Primal Mewtwo Y reverts to Primal Mewtwo XY which gains nigh-omnipotence, through space, time, and reversal abilities, then reverts everything back to the beginning of time (an empty universe with a giant Arceus existing), when Arceus is about to create the pokeverse and the creation trio. PMXY(original)--PMXYO uses Shadow Ball and Psychic while surprise attacking Arceus, and KO's Arceus which Swift catches with an ultra ball. PMXYO attempts to erase Swift from existence but Swift using Primal Dialga (lv 90,) PMXY (level 101), and Arceus destroys PMXYO and allows Arceus to start creating the universe. Before this, PMXY allows Arceus to absorb its power and Arceus becomes Celestial Arceus (a Pokemon transformation from Primal Mega XY fusion, to Z-Ultimate (ZU). Swift using Primal Dialga returns to his "correct" timeline as RE and witnesses a Pokemon egg on his chair. It is an ZU Mew egg. Swift stares in awe, and the story almost but does not end. * Further Arc (after a ten year time skip) * Shadow challenges RE Swift and defeats RE Swift's Primal Dialga with a Primal Mega Palkia (while ZU Mew was still in the egg stage). The egg hatches after this battle and evolves immediately into ZU Primal Mewtwo XY, but Swift had already been defeated and accepted it, therefore gives up everything (including the Mewtwo to Shadow). Shadow uses Primal Diagla's timewarp to reduce Swift's age by ten years (after reverting Swift to a non trainer), claiming he was jealous that he had "that Mewtwo" for years and took this long to acquire more power to start the war. Shadow reduced all regions other than the reverse world to rubble, except the Kanto region with Swift in it. Pre-Newfound Arceus deletes the reverse world and Shadow's power is erased along with ZU Mewtwo. * Restart Arc * Swift restarts his Pokemon Adventure and life has an ordinary Kanto trainer and acquires a bulbasaur. * Swift defeats all 8 gyms within one year and now has a level 70 venasaur, level 90 primeape, level 100 Zapdos, level 100 Moltres, and level 85 Rapidash which allows him to defeat Elite Four and Champion Blue/Gary. * Arc Region * Swift travels to the Johto region and eventually obtains Lugia, while defeating their Elite Four and meeting Kate (Shadow's former acquaintance gives Swift the Pokemon). * Since the other regions do not exist, Swift returns to Kanto, saddened that he cannot return to Unova. At the age of 15 (mental age 25), gives up everything to Kate and returns Lugia to her. * Kate sad but happy continues her Pokemon journey and becomes Dual Champion of Kanto and Johto then gives her rewards to Swift two years later. * Creation Chaos Arc * Swift creates a Dual Battle Frontier and united Kanto and Jothto, preventing current past and future war. * PN Arceus gives Swift all Prehistoric Pokemon (that defeated O Mewtwo), and he becomes the Frontier King of the Emerald Creation Plasma Unova Square Tower * Kate defeats him using all their Pokemon in an all out war between her and Swift, reducing everything around her except herself but including swift and in shadow's name to rubble. * PN Arceus restored everything to its original way, except keeping itself PN Arceus and removing kate swift and shadow from the timeline, making it parralel to pokemon's original timeline as if Pokemon Chaos's events never happened but before this is completely PMXYO made a request before vanishing at the feet of PN Arceus asking for Swift to remain in the timeline forever. * The timeline changed and before Kate starts the war Swift vanishes her out of existence * Swift then retires from Pokemon training (at age 18/mental or actual age 28), a year later), and becomes an Pokemon tamer. This is a compact version of the story-line and likely its final version. Pokemon Chaos Prequel Primal Mewtwo: (how: Mew originally had an original form before *merging with Pichu Raichu and copying movie celebi's abilities*) It lost its Primal Form after getting KO'd by all prehistoric Pokemon (alike Kabutops and Omastar, took about 10,000 of them to take it down but not kill it). It as the first psychic ditto then*, therefore become the Pokemon known as "Ancestor Mew" Trivia This Primal Mewtwo survived in the cave for "that" long because he miraculously learned the move "ember". while a charmeleon was in the cave alongside Mewtwo, during his first day stuck in the cave. Shadow later acquires this charmeleon and evolves it into a Charizard but stops using or training it and gives it away to a rookie trainer. Pokedex "Mewtwo is a Pokémon that was created by genetic manipulation. However, even though the scientific power of humans created this Pokémon's body, they failed to endow Mewtwo with a compassionate heart." This Mewtwo does not originally compare to the original Mewtwo Pokedex entry and is instead the original Mewtwo (aside from alternate timeline PMXYO). Versions: Pokemon Chaos Height: Usually alike Mega Mewtwo Y's base height, exact is unknown. Weight: Alike Mega Mewtwo X's weight but this Mewtwo figured a way to negate its weight. It has weight but usually weightless. Category: Genetic / Origin (unique category). Abilities: eventually acquires all Pokemon-abilities any previous version of Mewtwo can learn. It does not however learn a new ability after Insomnia. Transformations (All Forms) Images